


They Don't Know Us

by MissArcticFox



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissArcticFox/pseuds/MissArcticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Peridot, and Lapis join the crystal gems to fight HomeworSo and Jasper is still bubbled in the Burning Room. They don't know what Homeworld will have in store for them. So, they'll wait until the time comes. However, a new problem has came. Four mysterious gems suddenly enter Beach City and who knows what they'll do.</p><p>Warning: If you don't like OCs or one of the characters from the show being shipped with an OC, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitors In Beach City

**Author's Note:**

> So, I changed things a bit with this story. Don't worry, I'll still try my best to update, sorry for not doing that for so long.

Steven sat on the porch of the house he lived in. He was staring off into the sea as he swung his legs. Things were getting a bit better for him and the Crystal Gems now that Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis joined them. The boy was happy that the three former Homeworld Gems were now taking their side and that his Ocean Gem friend was back.

Now he wondered; what was bugging him so much?

Everything is fine except that they don't know if Yellow Diamond would come to Earth or not, but that wasn't it. He was so confused. That's why he's here. Staring off into the sunset to clear his mind. This was so much a child could take in that it overwhelms him a bit. However, he wants to stay strong for the others and protect his home and love ones.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing. Footsteps neared him and someone sat next to him. 

Garnet.

Garnet is one of Steven's caretakers. She would risk her life to protect Steven because she cares deeply for the boy. She is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, two gems who want to be together forever with their love. 

"You should rest Steven." Garnet calmly said.

"How can I sleep if there's so much going on Garnet?" He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and sniffled. "I want to defeat Yellow Diamond, but I don't want to lose all of you guys. You are my family. This is my home. I want to keep it all safe." Steven's eyes teared up and soon enough he was sobbing.

Garnet reached over to the boy and embraced him. Petting his hair and gently rubbing his back. "Shh. It's alright Steven. We'll make it through this together. I'm actually scared too, but I keep telling myself that it'll be fine. You should too. No matter what happens, we'll always be a together. Okay?"

Steven sniffled a couple of times before answering a quiet "Yes."

Garnet lightly smiled and looked at the sky. The sun had already set and the stars were out. "You should get to bed Steven. A good night sleep will help you." She picked Steven up as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The gem went into the house where Amethyst was laying on the couch, Pearl was in the kitchen with Lapis, and Peridot was on the floor cross legged. 

"I'm putting Steven to bed. He needs rest so don't make any noise." With that, she went up the stairs to Steven's room. She laid him on the bed, prying his arms off since he had fallen asleep already. Once he was on the bed, Garnet tucked him in. "Goodnight Steven." She lifted the room.

-Dream-

Steven was eating Cookie Cats with Dogcopter. It was really nice to lay back and relax. They were in a field of many types of flowers. There was a light, warm breeze, which was very comforting.

'I wish the others could be here.' He thought.

It was all peaceful until Dogcopter started whimpering. Steven gave a concerned look to the canine. "What's wrong?" He asked. The dog didn't say anything as he flew off, the breeze becoming cold wind as he left. The flowers dying.

"What's happening?" Steven yelled. He was scared. No, terrified. He shook in fear as he heard a voice. It sound distorted, but he understood what it said.

"You'll never escape me! I'll always come back! No matter what!"

Steven looked around and saw in the distance, a figure. He couldn't make out who or what it was, but it was pure black. It gave him a sinister grin. "I'll destroy everything if I have to." The voice said. "EVEN YOU!"

A shadow was launched at Steven. He couldn't move. He was too afraid. All he could do way watch as the shadow bulleted to him. It happened so fast. He shut his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes. Surrounding him was a clear bubble. It was very pretty with the rainbow swirls. It reminded of the bubbles Steven use to play with as a child.

He looked to where the figure was. To his surprise, it was replaced with a new one. The figure had a kinder aura, but he still couldn't see who it was. The figure was on their knees, crying.

"A-are you okay?" Steven asked.

The figure looked up. They spoke with a soft voice, "You're not safe around me. No one is. They're coming."

"Who is coming?"

They didn't answer. The whole place going white.

-Dream Over-

Steven woke up breathing heavily. He looked around. Lion was next to his bed. He was back in his room. Sighing in relief, Steven wondered who could the figure have been, and what they meant by "they are coming".

He shook his head. 'I should go back to sleep.' He closed his eyes. Soon enough, he dozed off.


	2. Welcome to Beach City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have written the second chapter! Do basically Steven and the gems decide to take a day off to just relax.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was blaring down on the Earth and the waves of the ocean were calm. 

"It seems like a good day to have a little fun. " Steven said to himself. He went down from his room and searched for the gems. He saw Amethyst in the kitchen. 

"Hey Amethyst! "

She waved at him. "Yo Steven. What's up? "

"I'm just wondering if you and the others would like to have a small beach party outside. "

"Sounds great! I'll tell them! " She opens the refrigerator and shoves some food in her mouth before running to the warp pad, warping away. 

"I should invite Connie over as well! " Steven said cheerfully. 

Time Skip

The others came back and Connie had arrived. "Hey Steven! " She greets. Steven waved at her, giving her a bright smile. 

"So, what's this... beach party event all about? " Period asked. 

"You'll see! " Steven says and takes Connie's hand, dragging her outside. She just giggles. The others follow. 

"Now, we should start this party off with some games. Anyone up for volleyball? "

"I pass... " Period says. 

"Aww, but Peridot. It won't be as much fun without you."

The green gem didn't look like she was going to change her mind anytime soon. 

"It's alright Steven. If Peridot doesn't want to join us, she can just keep score. " Pearl says as she places a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Alright. "

Steven setted up the teams:

Team One: Pearl, Connie, Garnet

Team Two: Lapis, Steven, Amethyst 

The game went on for a while, with Amethyst sometimes cheating, Lapis using the ocean from time to time and Garnet hutting the ball... Extremely hard that they needed another one since the first one popped. 

After Team One won, everyone was exhausted from the heat and how long it took. They went inside to rest. Connie and Steven sat on the couch; the going boy had a look of concern on his face. 

"Steven? Is there something wrong? " Connie asked. 

"Wha? N-no nothing's wrong! Everything is A-OK! " He gave her a fake smile, but she wasn't buying it. 

"Steven. " She said sternly. "Remember, you don't have to hide anything from me or the gems. You can tells us what's wrong. " Her expression softened. 

He looked down. "I'm worried. I'm scared of what Homeworld will do to us. To the people I care for. To our home. " Steven looked like he was about to burst out in tears, but refused to cry. "I don't know what we'll do once they come. "

"Hey, don't worry. " Connie placed her hand on his shoulder. "No matter what comes at us, we'll always find a way to overcome it. " She gives him a reassuring smile. 

He smiles back. "Thanks Connie. " He hugs her and Connie hugs back. They stayed like that until they heard Peridot's panicked scream. 

"The Warp Pad! " She yelled, pointing her finger they the pad as it glowed. The gems pulled out their weapons, ready to attack. 

The glow of the Warp Pad faded, and revealed four gems. Steven was confused as well as the others. Who were they? 

"Whoa look at the place! It's much different from the other places the Warp Pad has taken us! " The somewhat short, orangy yellow gem spoke up. She had a bright smile on her face. Her gem was located on her chest. She jumped off the warp pad and looked around. 

"Sunstone! We don't know what this place is! Don't just explore without making sure it's safe! " A pale blue and white gem called out to the gem called Sunstone. She was a bit shorter than Pearl.

Sunstone just laughed. "Don't worry Moonstone, it's fine!" She said to Moonstone. Sunstone ran and bumped into Garnet. She looked up. "Whoops! " She quickly got up and looked at Garnet and the others. Moonstone and the other two did the same. 

"Pearl? Garnet? " The gray gem asked. Her voice was soft as she looked at them. "Is that you? It's me! Snowflake, Sunstone, and Moonstone! We helped you and the other during the war. "

Realization hit the two gems. "Oh my gosh... " Pearl said in a hushed tone. 

"What's going on? " Peridot asked. 

"It is you guys! " Sunstone suddenly blurted out, causing Peridot, Steven, Connie, and Amethyst to jump a bit. Sunstone jumped on Pearl and gave her a tight hug. "Pearl! It's been so long! Garnet! Great to see you again!" Pearl gently hugged her back as Moonstone and the gray gem called Snowflake approached them, sharing hugs as well. 

The fourth gem looked a little uncomfortable and confused as the others. 

"Ummm... Guys? " Steven asks. 

"Oh! Sorry! " Pearl apologized. "Like Bismuth, these three are Crystal Gems as well. "

"Whoa, really!? " Steven and Connie said at the same time. 

"Wait. I thought you three were the only ones. " Peridot said. 

"Yeah... Wait, what happened to you three? How did you survive? " Pearl asked, the others listening intensely. 

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to take Sunstone and Moonstone away, since they were poofed. The war was over, but Homeworld gems were searching the battle field for any surviving gems. I took us to an island, which we became stranded on. We searched and searched for any other Crystal Gems through Warp Pads and now we're here. " Snowflake explained, she smiled softly. 

"What about her? " Lapis asked as she pointed at the other gem, who was fidgeting nervously. 

"Oh. We... Just found her on the battle field when running. Her gem was cracked, so we took her to Rose's fountain to heal her. After reforming, she told us she has no memory of who she was. "

Snowflake gestured the timid gem to come over. She nodded slowly and walked over to them hesitantly. "What's your name? " Garnet asked. 

"Coral... " She said softly, avoiding any eye contact. 

"Soooooo, where's Rose? " Sunstone suddenly asks. The gems, excluding Snowflake and her team and Peridot and Lapis, flinched. 

The three gems explained to the three other gems about what had happened during their absence. 

Moonstone cover her mouth, she looked about ready to cry. Sunstone looked very crestfallen. "So, she's really gone? " Snowflake asked. 

Garnet nodded. Snowflake was silent for a moment until she approached Steven. She kneeled down to his height. "Hello there Steven. My name is Snowflake Obsidian, but please, call me Snowflake. " She smiled warmly. Steven smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. "

Sunstone and Moonstone walked over to them. "I'm Sunstone! You seem pretty awesome! " The short gem beamed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Steven. I am Moonstone. " The blue gem bowed lightly. 

Steven's smile brighten. He then looked at Coral. She seemed.... Familiar. Steven thought. He shook it off though. She still looked uncomfortable, but maybe she'll learn to get used to them soon.


End file.
